


Not That Kind Of Doctor

by natashasbanner



Series: Prompts [88]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 22:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Natasha is the most stubborn patient Bruce had ever dealt  with.For the prompt: If you are still taking prompts can you do one where Bruce takes care of a sick Natasha.





	Not That Kind Of Doctor

“Is it cold in here?” 

Bruce looked up from his book at Natasha huddled under just about every blanket they had in the house. He couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight of the only the top of her head sticking out. 

“No,” he told her. “You’re sick.” 

“I’m fine.” Her sentence was punctuated by a sneeze and sniffle. “Stop saying that.” 

“The sooner you accept it and take the medicine the sooner you’ll feel better,” he said and went back to his book. 

They’d been going back and forth all day about whether or not she was actually sick and she outright refused to take the medicine he’d set on the coffee table a few hours ago. 

“I’m fine,” she said again, sounding less convincing than before. 

“Okay,” he chuckled, turning his page. 

A few minutes later, soft snores sounded from the pile of blankets. Bruce closed his book and stood from his chair. He walked over to the couch and pulled back the layers of blankets. When he finally found Natasha, her skin was clammy but she shivered without her blankets. 

“Don’t take my blankets,” she grumbled sleepily, reaching for them with her eyes closed. 

“I’m taking you to bed,” he said, tugging the blanket out of her hand. 

She cracked an eye and smirked up at him. “Is that so?” 

Bruce rolled his eyes and threw some of the blankets over his shoulder. 

“You need to rest and this couch is awful,” He said pulling her into a sitting position. 

She swayed a little and looked up at him with glassy eyes. She opened her mouth, but he cut her off. 

“If you say you’re fine one more time, I’m gonna hold you down and force feed you that medicine.” 

She only raised an eyebrow at him. “Promise?” 

“I’m gonna chalk that up to the fever,” he said and pulled her up from the couch. 

He snatched the bottle of medicine from the coffee table and steered her toward the bedroom. She dropped to sit on the edge of the bed, but just sat there looking dazed. 

“Do you want to take off your jeans?” he asked. 

She didn’t have a snarky remark to that, only nodded her head and undid the zipper and shimmied out of them. Bruce left her to find a pair of comfy pants for her to sleep in and decided a pair of his own sweatpants would do the trick. She slid them over her legs and tipped onto her side, eyes already closed. 

“You ready for the medicine?” 

Her face scrunched up in disgust, but she nodded and sat back up. Bruce poured out the right amount and handed it over. She hesitated for a moment before taking it like a shot and grimacing in disgust. 

“How hard was that?” he couldn’t help but tease as he tucked her in, adding a few of the blankets he’d brought from the living room on top of the comforter. 

“Awful,” she muttered. 

He started to leave the room, but her voice stopped him.

“Will you lay with me for a little while?” she asked, her voice sounding small. 

“Of course.” 

He kicked off his shoes and climbed into bed behind her, scooting close to her and throwing his arm over her waist. 

“You were right,” she said after a few minutes of silence. 

Bruce chuckled and kissed the back of her head. “Just get some rest. Doctor’s orders.” 

“I thought you weren’t that kind of doctor?” 

He just laughed and shook his head. “Go to sleep.” 


End file.
